Potter and Black: Book Five
by Hisagi-Tan
Summary: The long awaited fifth book and its back like never before, the kids from first year aren't the same and with that comes differences, some more than others. Stalked by a pink toad, taunted by peers, and tossed aside like trash by Dumbledore, yeah this isn't good. But the worst part is this won't be a happy ending, because not every story needs one, especially one so close to death.
1. Chapter one

So yeah….sorry guys!~

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-

Dark blue eyes that spiraled with silver accents roamed over the page of a book, her pouty bottom lip held lightly between her teeth. Dark wavy hair, that was showing a dark brown in the light lied spread out around her. She didn't notice the attention she was gaining from a certain red headed boyfriend of her's his gleaming toffee colored eyes, tracing her every curve, every lock of hair, and even the shadows her eye lashes casted down her cheeks.

This girl was James Erica Black, and Fred Gideon Weasley loved her with all his heart. He never thought he could feel this way about anyone besides his twin George, that feeling of complete and utter trust that flowed between them had his insides warm and twitchy that it scared him sometimes that one little girl could cause this feeling inside.

"Fred?" The small voice danced across his senses, blinking a bit he focused to see his bemused girlfriend's eyes, her unique eyes filled with amusement.

"Yes love?" Fred asked trying for the lack of a better word to seem as if he wasn't staring at her for the past few minutes.

"Like what you see babe?" She chuckled out before rolling off the bed to her feet. His eyes roamed over her with a smile curving his lips as she seemed to dance out the door. She was wearing a white baby doll top, with puffy sleeves. It trailed along down her thighs and he smiled as the barely shown light blue jean shorts on her crème legs. Her long hair swayed teasingly along her hips. He crawled off the bed and followed her towards the kitchen, her small body sitting on the counter holding a mixing bowl as Harry moved around the kitchen like a pro, an off white apron tied around his waist.

His messy black hair was just as it always was; only a bit longer as it fell into his emerald green eyes. Eyes that George and himself had made a potion for, to get rid of those hideous glasses the boy had been forced to wear. He nearly laughed at the sight of a smiling elfin girl at the table, her blonde hair just as waved as his girlfriend's, with pink turnip earrings in her ears.

"Ello Fred," Harry stated as he stood in front of James to mix the eggs to nice light yellow, whisking it with a tiny hum leaving him throat.

"Ello Harry, Luna." He sat down at the table and smiled at the blonde who gave an incline of her head before going back to watching the cousins.

"You know…you two seem to never leave." A drowsy voice accused from behind, glancing back he saw a messy blond headed male, his grey eyes half lidded.

"Mhm." A dark skinned Italian stated with his annoyed violet eyes as he pushed his way to sit beside Fred. His head thunking on to the table, Fred bit back a chuckle as his girlfriend came over with a mug of steaming coffee in each hand that she set in front of Blaise and then Draco.

The boys gave hums of appreciation before sipping their godly drinks; Fred couldn't help but laugh at their pleased expression. A giggle like chiming bells spelling from Luna, who blushed lightly as Harry kissed her head with a tender look on his face. Fred leaned back and looked at the scene as if trying to memorize it, small lean arms wrapping around his neck and he felt old, startlingly old. She buried her head into his neck, nuzzling him lovingly and he could smell her apple blossom shampoo, and her vanilla perfume. He felt old but happy and he wished this could stay the same. He was nearly lost in his fantasy when the door banged open.

He barely noticed as he let his wand slide into his grip, pulling James behind him. He was the only one who could use magic freely now, but it didn't stop the other from letting their own slide into their grip.

Sirius could have look better, his hair was a mess and his body was littered with cuts. He made to move in thinking they'd lower their wands when they saw it was him but he froze as a cutting hex grazed his cheek, their eyes narrowed.

"What does mischief managed mean to you?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"The marauders map." The older Black stated with a sigh, a tiny smile twisting his lips.

He lowered his arms with the others as James raced towards her father to lead him off to get fixed up. He wondered if that was the wariness of the war around them or not. The quickness to distrust, the second time frame to have your wands at the ready, questions to check for identity. He laughed lightly as a small twelve year old ran into the room, his dark messy hair curling light on his forehead to frame his dark black eyes that shone a navy blue in the light.

"Fred!" He yelled running into the red head's arms, his small body quickly curving to sit into the older males lap, his head popping up to look at everyone else, waving at his cousin's amused look.

"How's it feel to be a father so young Fred?" Harry asked just as Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a drowsy George behind him. The two froze and shot wide eyed looks to Fred. Draco burst into laughter with Blaise, both slytherins laughing loudly while Harry snickered into Luna's neck as she bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Molly roared and Fred flinched with the confused Lestrange in his lap, "If I find out that James is pregnant without you out you two being married I will tan your hide boy!"

James came in to blush at the words that spilled from Molly's lips with Sirius's gobsmacked look from over her shoulder.

"What is she talking about Fred?" James asked shrilly, her embarrassed face nearly as red as his hair. George snickered lightly as he glanced from James to his twin.

"Harry was just asking how it felt to be a father so early?" George stated lightly and James's eyes locked on her cousin's mirthful eyes.

"I meant Neas…" Harry stated with a giggle spilling from his lips as said Lestrange moved quickly over to James, burying his face into her stomach, he was getting bigger. He'd be taller than her soon much to her ire.

"Oh…." Molly mumbled with George as they watched James move over to have the boy sit back on Fred, setting a quickly made orange juice with milk down in front of the two who shared a glance before they both went for the juice, but Phineas was closer, snagging the drink and gulping it down greedily as Fred pouted lightly.

"Well that was awkward…" Sirius stated with a bark of laughter before going to lean against a counter, Harry went back to his cooking. Molly sat at the table across from Blaise and George across from Draco. Fred smiled around him with soft eyes…yeah it was war time but…these moments were perfect.


	2. Chapter two

Yeah….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A chill raced up James's spine as she moved with her father, their aristocratic features plain for all to see, they sneered and walked with a strange and cold grace that was usually sensual in their natural walk. They were in Diagon alley to get the needed supplies for everyone, their status the only thing that had saved them from public backlash. James flipped her hair over her shoulder to see that they were being followed quietly by Lucius Malfoy. She let her hand graze her father's lightly, one of her finger's drawings an overlapping M over an L. He didn't stagger or glance back, but he did draw closer to his daughter.

They entered the book store without incident, they placed their order and waited as the owner ran around to gather the multiple copies of the books they needed. James wandered off to observe a set of books that made her smile, she picked it up, _A tale of Friends,_ before she glimpsed a pair of crazed black eyes in the window, she didn't react but to calmly move back towards her father.

"Trix…"She murmured and he nodded his head, placing the book on the desk, as if they were talking about it. The man came back with the books all shrunken down Sirius paid for them and then stuffed them into his daughter's bottomless bag. They moved across the square buying everything they would need until finally they left with a portkey, their eyes moving to glare with disdain at their stalkers in tandem.

* * *

"So they showed up?" Dumbledore asked with a tired tone to his voice, everyone was frowning lightly at that.

"Yeah Bellatrix and Lucius. They didn't react violently but stalked us the entire trip." Sirius stated with a sigh as he buried his head into his arms.

"You should have too Remus!" Molly cried, "How would you have felt if James had been caught in the crossfire between Bellatrix and Lucius?"

"She can take care of herself Molly," Sirius stated as he sat up suddenly angry.

"She is a child!"

"She is a Black!"

"A name means nothing Sirius!"

"A name means everything to them Molly!" Sirius argued quickly, "James can take care of herself, they wouldn't have tried to kill her because James is more valuable alive."

"What!" Molly roared.

"Just like I'm saying James is the only kid here that is worth alive to purebloods, especially to Lucius and Bellatrix…She has their heirs wrapped around her pinky finger, hiding them from view. She is the only heiress to the Noble house of Black, she is worth millions on the marriage market if I cared to partake." Sirius stated with conviction that stunned the gathered Order members.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kingsley snapped.

"The Blacks are influential, rich, and powerful." Sirius explained, "The fact that I'm not against her relationship with Fred is causing uproar in some circles…A Weasley being accepted as could be heir of the Black family? Nonsense, but it's showing our place in the war. It's showing that we are siding against Voldemort and several of his last followers are wary now, the only reason they are staying is because of Narcissa and Bellatrix's alliance to him."

"You are just saying that Sirius," Molly stated in disbelief.

"I wish I was, the Flints, the Notts, and the Greengrasses have called on me for council on what they should do." Sirius stated with a sigh.

"And have you met with them?" Dumbledore asked seriously his light blue eyes taking in his former student.

"I've talked with the Greengrasses and told them to remain neutral, they have two daughters…Keeping them out of the war is best at this time." Sirius stated and the other's all nodded.

"None of the others?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Flints have refused to have Marcus join Voldemort, he's in hiding now with the Woods. Theodore Nott has run away from home and has hidden himself in Muggle London." Sirius reported lightly, his eyes showing slight worry for the last boy.

"The youngest son?" Molly asked in shock, her own concern shining in her eyes.

"Yes…he left a note for my daughter but I can seem to understand it, I've thought of asking James but I don't want her too involved." Sirius stated with a sigh.

"Well let's see it my boy, maybe we can figure it out." Albus moved his hand to hurry it along and Sirius dug out the letter from his pocket smoothing it out on the table before coughing into his fist

_James,_

_ The blood moon has risen in the sky as the phoenix flaps her wings from the ashes. Her dark wings spread wide to the north, eyes shining like the stars. Will she find this lonely snake in the maze of crooked streets. Where the muggles congregate and performers come to play. I'll be waiting as the Chosen turns another year._

_Black Ferret_

"I didn't know the two knew each other so well," Molly stated with suspicion in her tone.

"My daughter's friends are her own doing, running with the lions, ravens, and snakes." Sirius stated with a proud smile, "If only she let the badgers have a shot."

"I think it'd best that you show James, Sirius…Theodore could be in trouble." Dumbledore stated and the others nodded and with a sigh he sent off a Patronus, the dog barked and ran off. They waited just as the door opened to admit a girl, her hair pulled up and out of her face, her slim body in a cute white summer dress, her feet in boots.

"Dad?" She asked as she moved towards him, her eyes wandering over the others.

"What's your relationship with Theodore Nott?" Molly blurted out before she could stop herself. James narrowed her eyes at the red headed woman not liking what the sentence was telling her.

"A frienemy," James stated evenly before glancing at her father who handed her a piece of paper. Reading it over they watched her eyebrow incline upwards continuously before setting it down before leaving muttering words as she left the room.

"James!" Sirius called after the girl but she was already out the door.

"She was mumbling two days.." Remus supplied and they all though on it before Sirius snapped his fingers.

"The Chosen turns another year….Harry turns fifteen in two days!" Sirius stated with a smile and the others felt like smacking their own heads not getting the simple terminology.

"A Slytherin true and true," Snape muttered and they all glanced at the man in surprise having forgotten he was there.

* * *

His eyes followed her with a relieved smile thinking he may have made the note a bit too complicated, but then again this was Black. He moved until they were walking side by side, their dark hair and blue colored eyes were similar, giving people the thought of them being related or perhaps dating.

"Performers square? Really?" She asked with a grin twisting her lips.

"I needed a place no pureblood would be caught at," Theodore admitted with a small laugh.

"Mhm, my father wont be happy to learn that I snuck out for you." James accused him lightly.

"Hmmm…did you bring it?" Theodore asked with wariness that was nearly very nearly endearing.

"Don't doubt me Theo…how are you holding up?" James asked as she slide into his side a bag of money sliding into his pocket.

"Better than what I thought I would…Muggles aren't too uncivilized." Theodore flippantly replied.

"I wish you luck, Nott." James stated with a kiss to his cheek, a small trunk thrown up into his hand before she was pulled away with a pop, his form hiding her departure from the muggles eyes.

He smiled lightly at the small trunk, letting it fall into his pocket with a whistle leaving his mouth; roaming back to his rented flat, the money in his pocket causing any worry to leave his form.


	3. Chapter three

I know…I know…My slave driver pissed me off so yeah….I'm going to try and continue Potter and Black!...That and it's her birthday so ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James had been grounded the moment she came back but she was tight lipped about what she had gone out to do, her stubbornness causing huge row between her father and herself. They had fought for nearly an hour before Remus and Fred steered the two away from each other and Molly had to admit the reaction she had expected from the usually laid back Black was to be only slight concern, not worried induced anger. They made up quickly though both admitting to not have meant any of the insults…Sirius wisely didn't ask about the small walk out James had performed.

"So what did you do?" Fred asked lightly as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Magic…" She stated lightly before kissing his cheek, "I met up with Nott…he asked me for help so…"

Fred let out a little sigh, really his girlfriend was too trusting for her own good sometimes. He kissed her forehead calmly, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"Can't wait for Hogwarts…" James breathed out and Fred nodded into her neck.

"Quidditch…Feasts…magic…" Fred whispered into her ear before lightly bringing her face close to his own, pecking her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his chapped lips. She wet them lightly with her tongue before it passed through his lips and met another of its kind. She hummed into the kiss and he chuckled lightly, brushing her hair out of the way quickly but softly. They pulled back with hearts in their eyes; they nuzzled noses before lying down.

* * *

Draco felt an eye twitch going on, the girl on his shoulder's ignoring the way his hands gripped her thighs tighter as they walked around the train station, eyes wandering over to them with soft eyes.

"Why…Just why James?" Draco finally asked and Harry snorted at his left side, Luna Lovegood perched on his own shoulders.

"I was jealous of Luna." James pouted lightly and Draco let out a sigh before leaning with Harry against the platform before they quickly slipped into it.

"Of course…" Draco muttered as he caught his balance with her and made his way on.

"Dray…Don't you get tired of being the uptight pureblood?" James asked and he noticed that her tone was wistful; her eyes were searching for something. He nearly shook his head, jealous of Luna his ass, she just wanted higher ground to search. She didn't relax at all and they were some of the stragglers. When she did he watched as Theodore Nott quickly raced through the barrier and onto the train not giving anyone and second glance, his eyes on safety.

"A bit…but you don't let me feel that way for long." Draco stated as he spun her off his shoulders and walked on to the train with her skipping in behind him.

"Hogwarts here we come mother fuckers!" James crowed causing several people who knew James to laugh and other's to eye her with distrust. She ignored those people and laughed with the others before leading Draco to a compartment, the door open to reveal the gang, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. All were looking at the ground before Harry glanced up at them, a small smile on his face.

"So?" James asked lightly.

"Some believe that Harry is lying about You-know-who being back." Hermione stated with a sigh leaving her mouth.

"No one better say anything." Blaise stated as he moved into the room to sit, pushing the other two aside. James moved and sat on Neville who only shook his head in fondness of the girl. Draco himself lifted Luna on to his lap so he could sit.

"Yeah, You're the only heir of the Noble house of Potter." Draco stated with a sigh.

"Sure you don't act like it but you have the power to ruin most of these people's lives…Like Sirius did when Skeeter thought to write that article Fudge had wanted." James stated with a grin remembering her father tare the bitch a new one.

"Sadist…" Hermione teased the other girl.

"Masochist…" James sing songed back at the other.

The group talked until the train pulled to a stop, throwing their robes on they exited the train. James walked with Draco on her left and Harry on her left, they were leading unconsciously when they heard the whispers of some of the first and second years.

"An alliance…"

"The future…"

"The silver trio…"

"I heard that each of them is in love with blood-traitors."

James ignored the rumors that were quickly spreading as long arms pulled her back into a broad chest. She smiled as she glanced up into toffee colored eyes with a grin on her face.

"Hey babe…you're causing rumors…" He teased loudly causing the younger years to blush and glance away causing Harry and Draco to snicker.

"You are causing the rumors Mr. Weasley…" James stated with a snobbish voice causing others to snicker at the couple's words.

"Pshhhh…I have no idea what you speak darling." Fred stated with a smirk curving his lips before he opened the carriage door, grabbing her hand to help her into it. He followed after her with their friends and family. Each had their thoughts on what was ahead of them, their moods turning somber in the confining carriage all happiness smothered by the dark feeling that crept into their hearts. They felt dread as they neared the castle and not what they had hoped for…safety.


	4. Chapter four

Sorry for the load of mistakes but like I've mentioned in my other stories, this is unedited. Free hand, no thinking process, these stories are basically rough drafts without a final copy.

* * *

_"As an heiress of the Noble house of Black you are to be seen as respectful, "Orion spoke to his granddaughter with a frown on his face as she doodled away on her paper. He went to stay quiet until he noticed her head quirked towards his voice. He smiled lightly seeing what she was playing, the act of being disinterested while listening intently. A pureblood tactic to make it look like she wasn't trying as hard as she really was, sneaky brat, he thought with a proud smile curling his lips._

James seemed to snap awake from her memories as she glanced around to see that Fred was waiting at the entrance of the carriage for her, she smiled and moved taking his hand as he carefully helped her from the carriage. She smiled at Fred knowing he was taking her grandfather's listens to heart as well. They caught up easily with their friends ignoring the whispers that followed around the group. Two major reasons were cause for gossip at the school, she could hear them even now as Fred had her carefully sit down on the bench taking his seat to her right, George across from him along with Harry across from her, Hermione on her left and Ron on Harry's.

"He's turning seventeen soon isn't he?"

"I wonder if they are engaged yet."

"That damn Potter lying about He-who-must-not-be-named's return."

And the rumors continued throughout the room much to her annoyance and she slid her left hand up to her cheek, to rest spreading more rumors at her simple action.

"No ring…"

"Not engaged…the Black heir is still for grabs."

"I knew a Weasley wouldn't be accepted as the Lord of The Noble House of Black."

Fred leaned down to her ear, "Remind me to get you a ring."

"Are you proposing Mr. Weasley?" James whispered back with a coy grin on her lips.

"Maybe…who knows?" Fred teased her before glancing around the table.

"Hagrid isn't here." Harry mentioned as he worried his bottom lip. James flicked his nose with a sigh as Harry winced jerking back, gasps and whispers came from the action and James could feel the blood rushing to her head, she caught Draco's soothing eyes that said, "Calm your ass down, right the hell now."

James caught the sight of something foul however, an eyesore in pink. She felt her eyes widen at the sight of the woman, rather large with neatly pinned brown hair, covered head to toe in bright bubblegum pink clothing. She shuddered at the fashion disaster that woman was an glanced to see Snape looking absolutely disgusted at her presence so near him and she nearly snorted turning to giggle into Fred' shoulder who raised a brow at his girlfriend's sudden giggle fit.

She blinked in confusion as Professor Grubbly-Plank moved towards Hagrid's seat, meaning that the first years had crossed the lake already. She waited and sure enough, Professor McGonagall came in with small children behind her. Presenting the Sorting Hat a few minutes afterwards, the old hat seemed to be somber this year, upset about something as it sat on its stool.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

**In times of old when I was new**

**And Hogwarts barely started**

**The founders of our noble school**

**Thought never to be parted**

**United by a common goal,**

**They had the selfsame yearning,**

**To make the world's best magic school**

**And pass along their learning.**

**"Together we will build and teach!"**

**The four good friends decided**

**And never did they dream that they**

**Might someday be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere**

**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

**Unless it was the second pair**

**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?**

**How could such friendships fail?**

**Why, I was there and so can tell**

**The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**

**Whose ancestry is purest."**

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

**Intelligence is surest. "**

**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

**With brave deeds to their name, "**

**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

**And treat them just the same. "**

**These differences caused little strife**

**When first they came to light,**

**For each of the four founders had**

**A house in which they might**

**Take only those they wanted, so,**

**For instance, Slytherin**

**Took only pure-blood wizards**

**Of great cunning, just like him,**

**And only those of sharpest mind**

**Were taught by Ravenclaw**

**While the bravest and the boldest**

**Went to daring Gryffindor.**

**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

**And taught them all she knew,**

**Thus the houses and their founders**

**Retained friendships firm and true.**

**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

**For several happy years**

**But then discord crept among us**

**Feeding on our faults and fears.**

**The houses that, like pillars four,**

**Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,**

**Divided, sought to rule.**

**And for a while it seemed the school**

**Must meet an early end,**

**What with dueling and with fighting**

**And the clash of friend on friend**

**And at last there came c morning**

**When old Slytherin departed**

**And though the fighting then died out**

**He left us quite downhearted.**

**And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three**

**Have the houses been united**

**As they once were meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here**

**And you all know the score:**

**I sort you into houses**

**Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,**

**Listen closely to my song:**

**Though condemned I am to split you**

**Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfill my duty**

**And must quarter every year**

**Still I wonder whether Sorting**

**May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

**The warning history shows,**

**For our Hogwarts is in danger**

**From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite inside her**

**Or we'll crumble from within**

**I have told you, I have warned you ...**

**Let the Sorting now begin."**

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in James's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors, and James, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said George stated with a shake of his head, Fred humming in agreement as his hand slid to grasp James's own.

The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. James could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious as she fidgeted in her seat, most likely trying not to dash to the Library to check.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Ron towards her (Ron winced; it was very uncomfortable to have a ghost lean through you), "The Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels—"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the loud house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy James had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

James clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, James could hear the boy's stomachs rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Whatever her recent uneasy feelings had been towards her Headmaster, James was somehow soothed to see Dumbledore standing before them all. Between the absence of Hagrid and the presence of those dragonish horses, she had felt that her return to Hogwarts, so long anticipated, was full of unexpected surprises, like jarring notes in a familiar song. But this, at least, was how it was supposed to be: their Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate-for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Fred, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" James asked the ghost her eyes subtly staring at the horrendous woman in pink. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from The Weasley boys, who were now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Ron." Fred hissed at his brother who gulped at the slight glare on his brother's face, George nodded lightly before leaning to hiss about the appearance that Fred had to keep for James's sake.

Ron gave an enormous swallow and repeated, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"

"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court against Pansy who was fuming red. "We've branched out sure, but it's not quite steady yet."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful co-operation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron.

Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.

"Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins—"

"What blood?" asked Ron. "Surely you haven't still got-?"

"It's a figure of speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick, now so annoyed his head was trembling ominously on his partially severed neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at Ron.

Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was packed to exploding point again and all he could manage was "Node iddum eentup sechew," which Nick did not seem to think constituted an adequate apology. Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table, coming to rest between the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.

"Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione as James snorted covering it off as a sneeze.

"Bless you." Fred stated in amusement and James laughed quietly.

"What?" said Ron indignantly, having managed, finally, to swallow his food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably, and the pair of them spent the rest of the meal in huffy silence.

Harry was too used to their bickering to bother trying to reconcile them; he felt it was a better use of his time to eat his way steadily through his steak and kidney pie, then a large plateful of his favorite treacle tart.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. James was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. Her four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft ...

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Harry, James, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which James, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as James had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, James felt a powerful rush of dislike that she could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

James glanced around none of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them that seemed to prick at James's every last nerve.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ..."

James found her classmates attentiveness ebbing, as though their brains were slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and James was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. James had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and only her fellow Marauder seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though James noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice as James hummed in agreement; her eyes noticeably cat like as they stared down the pink monstrosity.

"You're not telling me you two enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards the two quiet girls. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said James grimly her hand tightening on Fred's hand.

"Was there?" Ron blankly asked with his brothers looking grimly at them as well.

"How about: "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged"?" Hermione asked him with narrowed eyes.

"How about: "pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited"?" James questioned with a hiss to her voice.

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey-hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy ..."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets!-First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; James was sure she had not appeared that young when she had arrived here. She grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear. Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry, who she could see the grin slide off his face like Stinksap.

"See you later," he said dully to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the Great Hall alone, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as he passed. He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind.

"That was rude." James stated with a glare down her nose at the boy who whitened quickly, "You shouldn't judge people you've never met off of someone else's bias opinion child."

She moved off then with Fred and George falling into step around her. She had been stupid not to expect this, she thought angrily as she walked through the much emptier upstairs corridors. Of course everyone was staring at Harry; he had emerged from the Triwizard maze two months previously followed by a supposedly dead body of a fellow student and claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain himself before they'd all had to go home-even if he had felt up to giving the whole school a detailed account of the terrible events in that graveyard. James had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before he realized that he did not know the new password.

"Er ..." he said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at him.

"No password, no entrance," she said loftily and James nearly had the urge to set her on fucking fire at her rude attitude towards her cousin as she walked up towards him, her eyes frosty, she opened her mouth when-

"Harry, I know it!" Someone panted up behind them and they turned to see Neville jogging towards them. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once—"He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train. "Mimbuius mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which they now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the noticeboard. James moved close to them, kissing Fred goodnight and giving George a hug. She left to her dormitory not feeling like chewing anyone out at the moment.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as James pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw her. James wondered whether they had been talking about her, then whether it was about Harry.

"Ello," she said, moving across to her own trunk and opening it.

"Hey, James's," said Parvati, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in satin, "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," muttered James, her eyes narrowing lightly in her trunk as she pulled out a pair of ice blue pajamas. "You?"

"Yeah, it was OK," chuckled Parvati. "Better than Lavender's, anyway, she was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Lavender?" Hermione asked as she entered the room moving towards her own trunk to get ready for bed.

Lavender did not answer immediately; she was making rather a meal of ensuring that her poster of the Weird Sisters was quite straight. Then she said, with her back still turned to James, 'My mom didn't want me to come back."

"What?" James asked awkwardly with her shirt half on, her eyes wide peeking through the head hole as she pulled it all the way down.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Lavender turned away from her poster and pulled her own pajamas out of her trunk, still not looking at James.

"But-why?" Hermione asked in confusion, slipping into her cute purple dress.

Lavender did not answer until she had finished buttoning her pajama top.

"Well," she said in a measured voice, "I suppose ... because of Harry."

"What d'you mean?" James asked her tone growing dark.

"Well," said Lavender again, still avoiding James's eye, "she ... er ... well, it's not just him, it's Dumbledore, too ..."

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" James asked quickly, her voice disbelieving. "She thinks Harry's a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Lavender looked up at her with a shrew look overcoming her face.

"Yeah, something like that."

James said nothing. She threw her wand down on to her bedside table. She was sick of it: sick of Harry being the person who is stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all these things had happened to ... Mrs. Brown had no idea, the stupid woman, she thought savagely.

She got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around her, but before she could do so, Lavender said, "Look ... what did happen that night when ... you know, when ... with Harry and all?"

Lavender sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Parvati, who had been bending over her trunk trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still and James knew she was listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" James retorted. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Lavender snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls my cousin a liar and by proxy myself," said James with a glare, moving to get up.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said James, her temper rising so fast she snatched her wand back from her bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved ... stop your mummy worrying—"

"Leave my mother out of this, Black!"

"What's going on?"

Alicia had appeared in the doorway. Her wide eyes travelled from James, who was kneeling on her bed with her wand pointing at Lavender, to Lavender, who was standing there with her fists raised.

"She's having a go at my mother!" Lavender yelled.

"What?" Alicia asked, "James wouldn't do that…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about Harry!" said James at the top of her voice her eyes narrowed.

"Oh," said Alicia, comprehension dawning across her pale face "Oh ... right."

"You know what?" said Lavender heatedly, casting James a venomous look. 'She's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with her anymore, she's mad.'

"That's out of order, Lavender," said Alicia, whose cheeks were starting to brighten a cherry color.

"Out of order, am I?" shouted Lavender, who in contrast with Alicia was going pale. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Alicia angrily.

"Then you're mad, too," said Lavender in disgust.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, bitch, I'm a prefect!" said Hermione, jabbing herself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Lavender looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through her mind; but with a noise of contempt she turned on her heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Hermione glared at Lavender, then looked at Parvati and Alicia.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry and James?" she said aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said Alicia, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Lavender snapped at her. "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles—"

"My Mum says that's rubbish," piped up Parvati. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry," said Parvati simply. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, looking owlishly over them at Lavender. 'My Mum's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Jams felt a rush of gratitude towards Parvati. Nobody else said anything. Lavender got out her wand, repaired the bed hangings and vanished behind them. Hermione got into bed, rolled over and fell silent. Alicia left the doorway with a firm nod of her head.

James lay back on her pillows while Hermione bustled around the next bed, getting comfortable. She felt shaken by the argument with Lavender, whom she had an on and off relationship with. How many more people were going to suggest that Harry was lying, or unhinged?

Had Dumbledore suffered like this all summer, as first the Wizengamot, then the International Confederation of Wizards had thrown him from their ranks? Anyone who thought Harry was a liar had to think that Dumbledore was, too, or else that Dumbledore had been hoodwinked ...

They'll know we're right in the end, thought James miserably, as Hermione settled into bed and extinguished the last candle in the dormitory. But she wondered how many more attacks like Lavender's she would have to endure before that time came. Also if it was going to be third year all over again, she nearly hung her head not wanting that to happen.


End file.
